


You Are My Everything

by blue_skies_and_sunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and some jealousy, and there's the cutesy niam friendship i just adore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skies_and_sunshine/pseuds/blue_skies_and_sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has a slight problem with being jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this one did okay on tumblr, hope you guys like it :)  
> and wow okay i really cannot write crying, so sorry if that sounds all forced and awkward bleh
> 
> but enjoy!

Liam laughs when he looks over at Zayn, sprawled across the other side of the couch, engaging in his afternoon nap. Liam finds his boyfriend’s sleeping habit incredibly endearing, and thinks it’s completely adorable when Zayn falls asleep at the most random times during the day.

After sitting there and smiling at Zayn for a few more moments (long enough that Liam feels a bit creepy), he glances a look at the clock. 6:30. _Good_ , he thinks to himself, _enough time for a cuddle before I have to make dinner at 7._ Just as he was about to get up and pull Zayn close for a short nap/cuddle, his eyes flipped open, his body shot up from the couch, and he moaned inwardly. _Dinner… at 7. Dinner at 7. I made plans with Ni for dinner at 7._ _Shit, shit, shitshitshit._

The panicked boy rushes to his bedroom he shares with Zayn, chanting _shit shit I’ll be late shit_ to himself, and begins to search for some pants that aren’t his stay-at-home-and-cuddle-on-a-lazy-Saturday-afternoon pajama bottoms.

After pulling on some jeans and a plaid shirt (and only tripping twice in his haste), he hurredly scratches “ _Dinner with N, be back soon. Pasta in fridge”_ on a notepad and leaves it for Zayn to find. Before he leaves, he drops a kiss on his sleeping boyfriend’s nose, and whispers, “Love ya. I’ll be back and ready for some cuddles.”

He may or may not accidentally slam the door on his way out, in a rush to get to the pre-determined restraunt before his friend leaves and thinks that Liam had forgotten about him.

 

***

 

Zayn wants desperately for that door-slam that had just woken him up to be his neighbors’ door, and not his own. He doesn’t want to think about what it means if it was his own door slamming shut. Because it probably means that Liam had left him alone, again. Left him and went to eat with Niall, or watch a movie with Niall, or go bowling with Niall.

When was the last time Liam and Zayn had gone out? He probably doesn’t have enough fingers to count the days back, and he definitely doesn’t have enough fingers (or toes) to count the amount of times that Liam had ditched him to hang out with his precious _Niall_ in the past two months.

Zayn pushes himself off the couch and stumbles tiredly into the kitchen, looking for some leftovers he could heat up (yet again). On the counter next to the frigde, he finds the note written in his boyfriend’s scrawl: _Dinner with N, be back soon. Pasta in fridge_

He fights the urge to cry. There is no signature, no hearts, no kisses at the bottom of the small page. Liam _always_ puts kisses on the bottom of his notes.

 _Must have been in a real hurry to leave me here. In a real hurry to go and eat with ‘N,’_ he thinks bitterly to himself.

He hated being right.

 

***

 

At half-eight, Liam unlocks the door and excitedly walks in, looking forward to spend some time with his Zayn. He peeks into the kitchen, seeing the plate that must have held Zayn’s dinner still lying on the table, unclean and forgotten. He _tuts_ silently to himself, then chuckles at what a lazy bum his boyfriend can be. Deciding to wash the plate later, he walks into the living room, dejectedly looking around the empty room. _He may have just gone out with Lou or Harry._ Suddenly guilt rushes over him. _He probably gets bored when I go out with Niall. I would want to go out with Lou or Harry if he had gone out with Niall as much as I do. Gah, I’m a horrible boyfriend. I’ll have to get him flowers, or chocolates, or something romantic. Maybe have a candle-lit dinner, or a movie. What movie did he say he wanted to see? Was it—_ his thought is cut short when he spots his sleeping boyfriend under the covers of their queen sized bed, snoring quietly.  He lovingly chuckles at him and his sleeping habits, before changing back into his pajamas and sliding under the covers to wrap his arms around Zayn’s waist and pulling him close, tucking his boyfriend’s head under his own chin.

If the room hadn’t been so dark, he would have seen the dried tear-tracks running down Zayn’s cheeks.

 

***

 

A week later and Zayn could sense that he had been left alone, once again. Sure, that homemade dinner Li had made a couple days before had been great, and romantic, and everything he loves Liam for, but he sincerely thought that it had marked a new beginning. A new beginning where Liam stopped going out with Niall, and instead stayed home with him, to watch movies and bake cakes and have intense cuddle sessions.

But unfortunately he had found a note that confirmed his suspicions, telling him that Liam had once again gone out to a posh restaurant with Niall. (Zayn even ignored the signature, the abundance of hearts, and the kisses at the bottom of the page.)

 

***

 

“How do you stand it?” Zayn cries pitifully in Harry’s shoulder.

“Stand what, Z?”

“ _Them_. How do you stand _them_?”

“Liam and Ni?” Harry questions.

“ _Yes!_ How do you stand knowing that your boyfriend is out having fun without you. They just… they _leave_ you to go out with Niall, or Liam in your case, and they leave you here. Alone. How do you stand it?”

“Well, first of all, I don’t see it as _leaving_ me. I know Niall loves me, just like I know Liam loves you. And I need you to know that as well. I need you to know Liam loves you and as much as you think he might leave you, he will never _ever_ leave you. Like, ever,” Harry says with such certainty that Zayn wants to believe him, he really does.

A long silence (not comfortable, but not awkward) passes. Zayn uses this time to analyze Harry’s and Niall’s relationship against his and Liam’s. ‘Narry,’ as Louis and Eleanor called it, had gotten together almost half a year after ‘Ziam’ had. Needless to say, Harry and Niall had gotten together about a year ago, and were quickly approaching their anniversary. This of course meant that it had been almost a year and a half since Zayn had plucked up the courage to ask out his best friend, and he had never once regretted it, until now.

With Niall and Harry, there seemed to be nothing but loving gazes and lots of kisses. Harry seemed to feel no jealousy towards Liam, unlike Zayn. Zayn felt nothing but jealousy towards Niall, and NiallandHarry, and their perfect relationship. (What he really felt like was a girl. A hormonal teenaged girl, who has an endless supply of tears and jealousy.)

“But what if he _does_? What if he _leaves_? I would _die!”_ A fresh round of sobs rocked Zayn’s body, and he clung to Harry like a lifeline.

“Shh. Shh, now. He won’t. He won’t.”

 _He won’t. He won’t. Hewon’tHewon’tHewon’t_ repeated in Zayn’s mind. _But he will._

“Harry… Harry, he’s going to. I can feel it. I can feel the way he doesn’t want to be around me. I can _feel_ it. Harry, I feel it,” Zayn was pretty much yelling into Harry’s face, his tears making his voice waver.

“Zayn. _Zayn!_ You need to _stop._ You know as well as I do that Liam loves you, he has probably not ever loved anything as much as he loves you, not his mom, not his sisters, not even his special edition _Toy Story._ You need to stop saying these… these things.”

There was a silence, filled with Harry’s panicked breaths and Zayn’s whimpering.

“I just… I don’t know what I’d do without him, Harry. I don’t. I don’t…”

“I know. Shh, of course I know,” Harry comforted, while Zayn curled into his side, letting Harry run his fingers through his hair.

 

***

 

“Sorry about last night, mate. Don’t quite know what came over me.” There was a humorless chuckle.

“S’alright. No worries. We all need a good cry once and again,” Harry says over the phone to Zayn.

Now comes the part Zayn had been dreading. The whole reason he had called Harry, the whole reason he had felt completely and utterly depressed since Harry had left last night.

“I… I have to tell you somethin’.”

“Anything, go ahead.”

“I’ve decided to… ah… I’ve decided that I want to… I really need to… leave. I’m leaving Liam.”

Zayn could practically _hear_ Harry’s mouth snap open, his eyes widen, and his hand clench the phone. He could hear those things just as clearly as he heard Harry’s sharp intake of breath.

“Zayn. Zayn… you’re… you’re making a _huge_ mis—“

“No Harry, I’m not. I know what you’re thinking, but you’re wrong. You’re _wrong_. I can’t… I just can’t have Liam… have Liam leave. I wouldn’t be able to… to _live_. I sincerely think I would die. I would _die_ Harry.”

“Then why in the hell would you do _this_ to _him_? You _do_ know Liam will—“

“Liam’ll be fine. I know Liam. This is for both of us. I know he doesn’t want me, I just know it, I can tell.”

“No, Zayn, no—“

“Goodbye Harry.”

 

***

 

“ _Honeyyy, I’m hooome!_ ” Niall calls out with a smile, into his quiet flat he shares with Harry.

Not getting an answer, Niall suspiciously looks room to room, till he finds Harry sitting cross-legged on their bed. He laughs at Harry’s shocked expression, the phone dangling from his hand, which was still next to his right ear. His giggle stops abruptly, however, when Harry slowly meets his eyes. That’s when he knows that something is very _very_ wrong.

“Hey, hey babe,” the blonde coos, rushing over to the bed and pulling his frozen boyfriend onto his lap. “I’m here, hey, what’s wrong? Who was on the phone?”

“Z…Zayn,” Harry stutters.

A few minutes later and Niall knows the whole story, knows he has to do something about it, will not let Zayn fuck this up for himself or for Liam.

 

***

 

That night, a noise that sounds like a very loud mouse wakes up Zayn from his sleep. He slowly turns his head to look at the bedside clock—9:30—and then gets up to go and investigate the mouse-noise.

While searching for the source of the whimpering mouse-noise, he idly wonders about Liam. Once again, he’s out with Niall. He can’t even stay home long enough to let Zayn break up with him. Tonight they’ve gone to a pub, and should be back around midnight, or a little earlier.

Zayn is about to give up on this stupid mouse, and cry himself back to sleep, when he realizes the noises get louder as he walks toward the entrance. _The damned rodent must’ve gotten in through the front door. Probably when Liam left_ he thinks bitterly.

Again searching, he finds nothing. He must be _really_ tired, because those mouse-noises were starting to sound like muffled sniffles.

A realization hits him, and he tears open the door just to see Liam, who had been sitting against it on the other side, tumble into the entrance onto his back.

It takes only a short moment for Zayn to see that Liam had tears running down his cheeks, and that he had been the source of the whimpering sound he had originally thought was a mouse.

Without missing a beat, Liam jumps up, grabs both sides of Zayn’s face, and places quick, sloppy kisses on every available space—his mouth, cheek, nose, forehead, other cheek—in between sobs and murmured ‘Zayn…Zayn’s.

“Li… Li! What’s wrong, baby? Why were you on the floor? Did you get locked out? Li, honey, what happened?” Zayn gasps out as Liam hugs him bone-crushingly tight around his torso.

The crying boy buries his wet face into the juncture of Zayn’s neck and shoulder, and sobs out, “Zayn. Zayn, zaynzaynzayn… I can’t… I… just… I love you so much. Love you, love you love you. _Zayn_.”

Zayn purses his lips and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. “I, uh, I… I love you too, Li. Now, now. Shh. Tell me what happened. Did you get in a fight? What happened?”

Liam’s teary answer is muffled by Zayn’s neck. “Zayn, Zayn. I… I know. Ni… He said… I just don’t know… How could you… you think… I love you so much. So much. Zayn, please. Please, Zayn, please.”

Zayn’s eyes widen as soon as he hears Liam mutter “I know.” _Harry must have told him. No, Harry wouldn’t have. Harry told Niall, that’s it. The bastard._

Zayn slowly unwraps his arms and pushes the still-sobbing Liam away. He feels tears pricking his own eyes, and he refuses to cry in front of Liam. Liam makes grabby motions when Zayn pushes him away, and tries to hug Zayn again.

“Liam. _Liam._ Liam, stop. Stop, I can explain. Let me—“

“ _No._ You don’t get to say _anything_. I had to hear from my _best friend_ that my _boyfriend_ was going to… to… going to break… up… with me. All because he made up some crazy story about me _not loving him anymore._ That is the _biggest_ load of bullshit I have ever heard, Zayn. How could you… could you _think_ , even for a fucking _second_ , that I would _ever_ … ever… stop… _loving_ you. Zayn. Zayn, I could _never_ stop.” At this, Liam collapsed back into broken sobs, sinking to the ground and putting his head in his hands. “Even for a second, Zayn. How could you think…”

Zayn, despite his refusal to cry in front of Liam, now has tears streaming down his face. “Li, I’m so sorry. So so sorry. Li, I just didn’t know what to _do_. It’s just, you are always, _always_ with Niall. And even though Harry said… I just didn’t know. I’m sorry, so sorry.” Zayn feels himself melt down onto the floor next to Liam, next to his boyfriend, who wraps his shaking arms around him.

“Zayn, I will never _ever_ go out with Ni ever again if it means making you think that I… that I don’t _love_ you,” Liam snuffles into Zayn’s hair. “Z, you are my _everything_. I will always choose you and _only_ you over everything and anyone.”

“I know Li, I know. And you don’t  have to stop going out with Niall, I know you love me. It was stupid—so stupid—of me to ever think otherwise.”

Liam chuckles, “It was. It really was.”

“Oh, shut it.”

They sat there, then. Their arms entangled and their sniffles turning into smiles and tighter hugs.

“I love you. So much,” Zayn whispers.

“I know, you too. And don’t worry, I will never stop loving you.”

“Never?”

“Never ever.”


End file.
